


So Euphoric and Weak

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [31]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Gia loves to make a scene.





	So Euphoric and Weak

She was the type of woman who made a man smile when she was nowhere near; gave him enough confidence to confront the worst day with a sunny disposition.  
  
The department noted Lucky’s permanent smile, questioned whether he’d been stupid enough to forgive Elizabeth, but no one said another word when Gia strolled into the station.  
  
Lucky tried not to get possessive as a few of the officers took advantage of the view as she passed them.  
  
When she had dragged him into an interrogation room, insisting a case had to be discussed, Lucky took advantage of the locked room.


End file.
